List of episodes in Power Rangers Awesome Chargers
The list of episodes of the ideal television series, Power Rangers Awesome Chargers. # Reawakening (1) - The ToxiDemons, an army of demonic-like creatures, has reawaken during an construction site and start to wreck havoc. While that, six young different outcasts find themselves being summon by an elderly being named Heavenizer, along with his techno-organic partner, Hypebolt, to become a team of heroes know as the Power Rangers Awesome Chargers. # Painosor's Strikes! (2) - As the Rangers continues their fight against the ToxiDemons, the team had trouble of working together and start nearly fall apart until they soon encounter Painosor, an powerful ToxiDemonling, who is seem to be a match for the Rangers themselves. # Divide and Conquer (3) - Following their fight with Painosor, the Rangers retreat and begin to think of a way of how to defeat Painosor. While that, Painosor begin planning a plan of dividing and conquering the Rangers by splitting them up. # United as One (4) - Upon of their big fight with Painosor, the Rangers begin to think that they should give up until they were met by the original Awesome Chargers Power Rangers: Windy, Saiz, Dolpfinn, Eriko, Leely and Ryuu, who told them not to loose hope when Painosor attacks the Rangers' base. # A Day in the Life - ? # Brain and Brawn - # School Daze - # Feeling Wild - # Nature vs. Nurture - # Total Blackout Much? - # Seeing Red - # Field Trip - # Survive of the Fittest - # Red vs. Blue - # Family Reunion - # Bill's Ultimate Test - # The Shark and the Phoenix - # The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!, Part 1 - # The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!, Part 2 - # The Grand Emperor of All ToxiDemons!, Part 3 - # Like a Phoenix - # Under the Sea - # It's Not Easy Being a Greno - # Speed Demons - # True Beauty - # Reflections - # Game Over, Part 1 - # Game Over, Part 2 - # The Lovely Rangers - # Hide and Seek - # The Old Switchroo - # Payback - # Enter the Orange Ranger - # Who is the Orange Ranger? - # The Power of Nine - # Living Nightmares - # Triple Threat, Part 1 - # Triple Threat, Part 2 - # Ransom - # Rematch - # The Thrill of the Hunt - # Brock's Choices - # Mind Games, Part 1 - # Mind Games, Part 2 - # Side Effects - # The Eyes of the Beholder - # Taking Care of Business - # Parlor Tricks - # Remember When - # The Halloween Rangers - # Out of Time, Part 1 - # Out of Time, Part 2 - # Out of Time, Part 3 - # Armored and Dangerous - # The Return of an Old Enemy, Part 1 - # The Return of an Old Enemy, Part 2 - # The Return of an Old Enemy, Part 3 - # One Final Fight - # Freebird - # Split - # Framed, Part 1 - # Framed, Part 2 - # Battle of the Megazords - # Cold War - # Rangers of Two Dimensions, Part 1 - # Rangers of Two Dimensions, Part 2 - # Rangers of Two Dimensions, Part 3 - # Sound and Fury - # Total Overlord - # Goblingax's Last Stand - # Will the Real Princess Sharkya Please Stand Up? - # Red and Orange - # Light, Chaos, Action! - # Point of View - # The Evil Rangers - # Be Careful What You Wish For - # Trust in Me - # You Kidding Me! - # Rad's Mom Dating a ToxiDemonling - # Showdown - # Rewriting History, Part 1 - # Rewriting History, Part 2 - # Metamorphosis - # Missing Courage - # Day Off - # Emperor Terrorazor's Master Plan, Part 1 - # Emperor Terrorazor's Master Plan, Part 2 - # Emperor Terrorazor's Master Plan, Part 3 - # Flash Forward, Part 1 - # Flash Forward, Part 2 - # Reinforcement - # World Tour, Part 1 - # World Tour, Part 2 - # World Tour, Part 3 - # Something Smell Fishy - # New Guy in Town - # A-Maze-Zing - # Mistaken Identity - # Calm Before the Storm, Part 1 - # Calm Before the Storm, Part 2 - # The End of the Awesome Chargers, Part 1 - # The End of the Awesome Chargers, Part 2 - # The End of the Awesome Chargers, Part 3 - # The End of the Awesome Chargers, Part 4 - # The End of the Awesome Chargers, Part 5 - Category:Billy2009 Category:Power Rangers Awesome Chargers Category:Power Rangers Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:List of episodes Category:Episode lists Category:Episode list